


Unredeemable

by DragonDagger



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Evil, Gen, Religion, Unredeemable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello goes off to make God cry again, but instead learns something new about humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unredeemable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: People are different; all have different beliefs, and different views on just who and what god is. This is one such possibility that might have even come up in the series that this was placed in. This is not intended as an attack on the people of Judea or Christians, or any one else who believes in the God of the Israelites. This is a work of fiction to show another angle that might possibly have happened to a character in this show. Flames will be used to heat my apartment, and this fic is NOT up for debate.
> 
> That having been said; I do not own Weiss Kreuz so don't think about lawsuits unless you want to waste a lot of time and money squeezing blood from a turnip.

He saw her, his target.  He knew that the kittens would come to try and save her, but they would not.  Not this time.  
  
She seemed quite serene to those that observed her from afar.  Her head bowed as if in prayer, having been there for hours now as she sat in the church pew.  Had they come closer, they would have seen the troubled frown marring the serenity of her face, the light line in her forehead created by her brow shifting to aid her in making sense of what she now pondered.  
  
She could only gasp once as a strong hand lifted her from the pew easily by her throat.  She then felt the sharp point of the knife that now stilled her struggles before hearing, "If I kill one of his beloved children, do you think God will cry?"    
  
The answer he got shocked him so very badly that he put the woman down in order to let her turn around to speak to him.  "How can the very being who had created the concept of unredeemable evil cry when anything dies?"  
  
Her eyes, an angry gray-blue.  Her face, thinned and worn by tears and pain.  Her hair was the only part of her in good repair, flowing down her back in a cascade of reddish brown waves and curls.  She was ordinary, and would have passed under his radar on any other day had she not been here.  "Tell me more?"  It was not a question, but a demand to know what this woman was thinking.  If she truly hated God as he did, she might just live.  
  
"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth."  This was an easy quote to identify for him and he nodded, wondering where she was going with this and the curiosity lending him extra patience this time.  "He created everything and when he was done he was pleased, and rested.  We then find out that the man and woman that he created had deceived him.  They promised that they would not eat from a certain fruit and they did.  Man blamed woman, Woman blamed Lucifer, whom we find out later had been cast out of heaven for the simple offence of disagreeing with the way God ran things."  This was an over simplification of the wars in heaven, but it did slot things neatly for the time being and he had her continue with her argument.  
  
"So before Earth, sky, day, night and everything else, there was good and what God decided was unredeemable evil.  Would this not be correct?"  This made him stop to think a moment.  She had a point.  For how could Lucifer be in the garden to tempt Eve into eating the forbidden fruit if he had not been thrown from the house of God by the Almighty before then?  Nodding his agreement with that argument she continued.  
  
So God created everything, INCLUDING Evil, and thanks to that he has only himself to blame for everything that happened here on Earth after he threw the wayward Adam and Eve from the garden.  After all, he could have shown mercy for the mistake made, made it into a lesson.  For was he not the one who left the Tree of Knowledge on Earth?  All knowing and all wise, the smart choice would have been to take that tree and the Tree of Life back to Heaven where they apparently belonged so that it wouldn't BE an issue for his poor stupid humans."  
  
"So evil is now a part of us, because the first humans ate of the Tree of Knowledge.  Those of us who accept this strive to balance the good and evil in our lives so that we do not become unbalanced by it, and those that can not accept this become the demons God looks away from.  How can I believe that God is all loving, all wise, and infinitely forgiving when he could not forgive the angels that stood against him?  How can he be all that the Christians proclaim him to be when he could not find the room to forgive his first son and daughter?  So Jesus teaches; when your neighbor strikes you, do not strike him back in anger, but turn the other cheek."  She spat on the floor with this one, her anger now burning higher.  
  
"God certainly doesn't play by his own rules.  Do as I say, not as I do.  He could have turned the other cheek to Lucifer, for if he really WAS all powerful, he wouldn't have thrown Lucifer and his followers from heaven in a fit of petty greed.  God was in power, and he didn't want to have to even think about giving any of it up.  His second in command stood against him and he decided to make it known that any who would stand against him would face the same fate.  God is nothing but an overbearing DICTATOR."  
  
The strongly emphasized last word echoed about the cathedral sanctuary and struck a chord within the man who had her captive.  This was a strong woman he decided, and he was about to tell her that her argument had swayed his decision on killing her when the door crashed open to reveal four young men, one with a crossbow pointed at him.  "Farfarello, step away from the woman."  
  
Farfarello sneered at the kittens of Weiss but again received a shock when the woman he had just been menacing stepped between him and the four who sought his life.  "Leave him alone.  He has done me no harm; all we were doing was discussing the subject appropriate for the setting."  
  
All four kittens looked at her in shock and disbelief.  They could all see the dagger that the insane man used as his primary weapon.  But this woman was defending him?  
  
Farfarello too was in shock.  This woman did not know him, or what he did, yet could somehow see that he had been doing great works of evil through his life as she had kept the subject of her argument in that area.  Both sides received further shock when she stepped back once and then reaching behind her took his hands and wrapped them around her.  He now had control of the situation, and for once, he didn't want it.  
  
Aya looked at the woman; she was as calm as someone who had just had a debate argument interrupted could be.  The only mark against her story was the makes of Farfarello's fingers around her neck.  But he had not had her in his grasp when they came in; in fact he had looked like he was listening intently to her when they burst in.  He lost his famed control however when he watched her back up to the madman and put him in direct control of the confrontation.  What the hell was she thinking!  
  
Farfarello wasn't about to let a gift like this pass by and sneered at the four that were still in the doorway, held there by their own shock.  "Leave, the woman's made her choice and there's nothing you can say about it now."  
  
It was true.  The woman had made the choice, and didn't look the least bit afraid of the situation so Omi made the call.  "Let’s go.  He's right about her making the choice, and now that she has knowing that he's dangerous, there's nothing we can do about this situation."  
  
The moment the group left Farfarello let the woman go, surprising her greatly before smirking slightly.  "You've convinced me that not everyone in these places believes that God is the goody two shoes that the bible makes him out to be.  Maybe that is what makes God cry.  Knowing that he screwed up, and now humanity is coming to realize it."  With those final words he left the building.  Leaving the woman there to once again contemplate her thoughts on the matter of just who God really was.


End file.
